Always and Forever
by Soowhat
Summary: John sombre petit à petit dans les cauchemars et se ferme complètement à Sherlock... Le détective cherche à comprendre se passe quelques années après La Chute Dépression, idées noires Assez sombre, âmes sensibles s'abstenir (je préviens) Très léger Johnlock Complètement OOC OS


Re ! Allez, dans la foulée je publie un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques semaines déjà mais que j'hésitais à publier, parce qu'il est -comment dire- trèsssss spécial ... Vraiment. Disons que je sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête à ce moment mais c'est pas très joyeux, pour pas dire carrément dark, carrément incompréhensible et semble même pas fini. Mais je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez. complètement OOC

à vous d'en juger, allez, enjoy !

**Always and Forever**

"John, regarde-moi ! Je t'en prie. Arrête, juste arrête ça. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de jusqu'où sa pourrait aller. Tu sais de quoi Je suis capable. Dis-moi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je suis capable de tout entendre venant de toi, tu sais... "

Cette dernière phrase, il l'avait murmuré. Il était prêt à tout pour que John relève ne serait-ce que la tête et arrête de l'ignorer parce que ce qu'il voyait là, la réaction, non l'absence de réaction de John en cet instant le faisait souffrir plus que n'importe quelle chute; plus que n'importe quel poison. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait ressenti une telle frustration qu'en cet instant devant le mutisme de son ami.

Mais, toujours rien, aucune émotion n'était visible sur le visage fermé de son compagnon.

Alors il se leva et partit.

« Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment pardonné, n'est-ce pas John ? Et je ne t'en ai donné aucune raison. J'ai conscience de t'avoir fait souffrir, au-delà de l'imaginable, d'avoir blessé tes sentiments, vois-tu moi aussi j'ai perdu une partie de moi ce jour-là. Je n'avais aucun droit de te faire vivre ça et peu importe le nombre de fois que je devrais te le dire, je continuerai à te le répéter : j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Malgré les années passées, je sais que tu n'as pas oublié. Mais Je préfèrerai mille fois que tu me hurles dessus, que tu mettes à sac ma chambre, que tu fausses toutes mes expériences, Parce que, plus que ton poing dans ma figure, plus que n'importe lequel de tes reproches, c'est ton silence qui me tue. Même s'il est mérité. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir répondre à tes attentes, changer et devenir celui que tu idéalises mais toi et moi savons que ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça, c'est le pourquoi de cette lettre, mais, je t'en supplie, parle-moi, explique toi, ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance, ne m'abandonnes pas, je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne veux pas avoir à le refaire une deuxième fois, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer sans toi.

S.H. »

John, tapi dans l'intimité de sa chambre, tenait la lettre de son colocataire, froissée à force de la relire, entre les mains. Il criait, non, il hurlait son désespoir. Intérieurement. Extérieurement, il sanglotait en silence, laissant ces larmes si longtemps retenues, franchir le barrage de ses yeux et s'échapper en un flot continu sur ses joues.

Il ne pouvait pas céder, pas maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il ne lui laisserait pas cette satisfaction. Il méritait ça, il méritait de ressentir la souffrance qu'il lui avait fait endurer, et qu'il avait réprimée toutes ces années. La douleur était toujours là, bien présente, se rappelant à lui à chaque réveil, à chaque respiration, à chaque seconde de chaque minute de sa vie, s'insinuant par tous les pores de sa peau.

Parce que même après tout ce temps, tout se rapportait toujours à ça, peu importe à quel point il essayait, peu importe avec quelles forces il se battait, il ne pouvait s'échapper de cette sensation de brulure, ce feu intérieur qui détruisait tout sur son passage.

Dès que ses paupières se fermaient, il le revoyait, gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais, ancré au plus profond de son être tel un parasite dévorant chaque parcelle de son corps, ce fameux jour, cette fameuse chute….

La nuit était devenue sa pire ennemie, l'obscurité venait s'emparer de lui dans son sommeil. Sherlock ne pouvait pas se douter, non jamais il ne pourrait comprendre. Il croyait que ses cauchemars étaient seulement du à ses traumatismes de guerre, si seulement, mais c'était tellement plus profond que ça, un gouffre de vide et de solitude qui se rappelait à lui de la manière la plus affreuse qu'il soit, chaque nuit, depuis le saut de son ami, et encore plus depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts : il se réveillait, une goutte de sueur glacée coulant le long de sa nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins, paralysé, tétanisé, incapable du moindre mouvement, de la moindre pensée rationnelle. Le bruit de son ami s'écrasant contre les pavés gris et froids, ses os se brisant, résonnait à ses oreilles longtemps après s'être réveillé, comme un écho. Son visage d'ange auréolé de sang, son corps disloqué à ses pieds... il savait désormais, que tout ça n'avait été qu'une mise en scène, mais le savoir n'avait fait que rendre ce souvenir plus réel, plus présent. John lui avait pardonné bien sûr, dès la seconde ou il l'avait revu, il comprenait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ça, il aurait fait la même chose et bien plus pour lui, alors pourquoi cette sensation ne le quittait pas ? Il s'était résigné à ne plus jamais pouvoir reprendre gout à la vie, il avait appris à vivre avec ça, à le cacher aux yeux de tout le monde, même au regard inquisiteur de son ami. John n'allait pas bien, il n'avait jamais été plus mal de sa vie et ça Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, John se l'était juré en une promesse silencieuse, jamais le grand Sherlock Holmes ne devait découvrir son plus terrible secret.

Il ne s'était toujours agi que de ça, comme si chaque moment agréable de sa vie s'était effacé, ne se concentrant plus qu'en ce souvenir. Mais, le génie insensible ne pouvait ressentir la détresse de son ami après tout, ce n'était qu'un « sentiment », la seule chose que son brillant esprit était incapable de comprendre, de détecter, car sinon il aurait su, dès le début, oui, il aurait su ce qui détruisait son ami jour après jour, mais comme il le disait si bien, l'erreur est humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque l'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit pour la première fois, il l'avait rejetée, si violemment que lorsqu'elle commença à s'insinuer en lui il en tomba malade. Littéralement. Comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait même supplié la mort de l'emporter. Il était prêt à l'accueillir, comme une vieille amie. Accès de fièvres, puissantes nausées, délires, hallucinations. Il avait rassuré son ami, lui disant être seulement victime de l'incontournable grippe hivernale, et il l'avait cru, trop occupé par ses expériences impliquant des morceaux humains et des tubes à essais au contenu douteux, pour prêter attention à son colocataire.

Un jour, à bout de forces, toute volonté ayant quittée son corps, Il avait fini par succomber à cette délicieuse chaleur qui l'appelait, a cette lumière bienveillante qu'il apercevait au loin, et ainsi , il avait abandonné, et la dernière image qui s'imposa a lui avant qu'il ne sombre dans un profond sommeil auquel il ne réchapperait peut-être jamais, fut son visage , celui de son ami, meilleur ami, son sauveur, sa vie, cet homme majestueux, aux cheveux d'ébène et au teint porcelaine , aux pommettes saillantes et à l'allure féline qui avait fait en sorte que sa vie vaille la peine d'être vécue, la détruisant du même coup.

Il se sentait en sécurité, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, isolé du monde, flottant parmi les nuages, chacun de ses muscles détendu, les visions s'étaient évanouies, il se sentait invulnérable, tout lui paraissait tellement clair maintenant, l'évidence avait toujours été là, tapi dans l'ombre pourquoi s'était-il obstiné à ne pas la voir. Il était sur dorénavant et rien ne viendrait plus troubler cette certitude.

Il dut se résoudre à quitter le confort de son cocon, il s'y était réfugié trop longtemps, à l'abri de toute peur, de toute douleur, ici rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, il s'y sentait si bien, en harmonie avec lui-même. Mais, désormais il avait une raison de vivre, un but dans la vie, désormais tout s'était fait clair dans sa tête, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. De la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour lui il y a des années de cela, il devait maintenant lui rendre la pareille, sauver son ange déchu, tout tenter pour le rendre heureux, il savait que lui seul en était capable. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit les yeux.

6 mois. 6 mois, que son pire cauchemar s'était réalisé. 6 mois qu' « on » lui avait pris son seul ami, qu' « on » lui avait arraché son John. Il s'accrochait a cette idée, la deuxième option étant inenvisageable, non, il n'avait pas pu l'abandonner, pas lui, il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui, il était le seul à le comprendre, le seul qui le fascinait, le seul qui le rendait humain, et une seule question, revenait, inlassablement, encore et encore : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi John ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tout seul ?

Il n'osait poser le regard sur son ami, minuscule petit être recroquevillé dans ce lit d'hôpital, trop grand pour lui, relié à la vie par la seule présence de tous ces câbles branchés sur secteur. Il frissonna.

Sans lui, il n'était plus capable de rien, en 6 mois, il n'avait pas résolu la moindre affaire, le moindre petit mystère. A quoi bon ? Que valait une vie aussi trépignante soit-elle, sans personne avec qui la partager, il avait bien essayé pourtant, vraiment, il y avait mis toute sa volonté. Mais décidément c'était trop dur... Même les efforts conjugués de son frère et de Lestrade n'avaient réussi à le tirer de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'enfonçait, toujours plus chaque jour. L'obscurité l'avait envahi, emprisonné, enveloppé de son voile glacial. Toutes ses facultés semblaient l'abandonner , son brillant esprit rendait l'âme, même son palais mental l'avait abandonné, la seule pièce qu'on y trouvait dorénavant était celle réservée au docteur, elle avait triplé de volume, enflée jusqu'à prendre le contrôle sur toutes les autres, effaçant tout sur son passage, chaque souvenir, chaque détail de sa vie d'avant sa rencontre avec le médecin, noyé sous un déluge d'images qui s'infiltraient par tous les interstices de la pièce , images représentant chaque moment de sa vie passée avec son ami, images teintées d'une couleur écarlate. Chaque mot, chaque regard échangé avec lui venait se rappeler douloureusement au détective, seuls vestiges d'un temps qu'il savait désormais révolu, mais avec la douleur et les questions venait aussi les regrets et chaque dispute qu'il avait échangée avec son ami, venait le submerger. Suffoquant, emprisonné dans un puits sans fond, l'esprit du génie avait sombré dans un océan de ténèbres et de noirceurs. Il avait le sentiment que chaque centimètre carré de son corps avait été piétiné, écrasé, labouré, réduit en pièces par l'une des ignominieuses créatures peuplant les enfers afin d'en extraire son âme, qu'il avait ensuite aspirée avec délectation, s'enivrant de son délicieux parfum.

Alors, Sherlock à bout de souffle, s'était réfugié dans le seul endroit où il se savait hors de portée de ces démons a l'haleine putride, là, tout contre son bloggeur, une main en travers de sa taille, les doigts de l'autre tendrement entrelacés dans celle du docteur , son nez ayant tout naturellement trouvé sa place dans son cou, respirant ses effluves ambrées, ses boucles brunes venant caressées les joues de son ainé, leurs jambes enlacées et les pieds du détective venant rencontrer ceux nus et froid du médecin.

Il s'y était senti si bien, qu'il n'en avait plus bougé. Depuis 6 mois. Se nourrissant à peine, n'ayant plus aucune interaction avec le monde extérieur.

Sur ses lèvres venait s'échouer 3 mots toujours les mêmes, litanie répétée sans fin, comme une prière silencieuse à laquelle aucun Dieu ne pouvait répondre : John reviens moi, John reviens moi, John reviens moi.

Mycroft était désemparé, il avait toujours été là pour son frère, quoi qu'il se passe, faisant face aux plus terribles tempêtes, s'inquiétant constamment pour lui. Et jusque-là il avait toujours réussit à l'en sortir, même s'il avait frôlé la mort plusieurs fois. Mais pas cette fois ci, non, cette fois il avait beau tout essayer rien ne pourrait le sauver. Une erreur, c'est tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait cru pouvoir se reposer sur l'épaule de John, que son frère serait en sécurité avec lui. Il l'avait cru capable de briser sa carapace, de voir son vrai visage, ce qu'il était vraiment, une fois son masque d'impassibilité ôté. Il le pensait capable de le sauver. Grossière erreur. Erreur fatale. Le Sauver, ça oui, il l'avait fait, mutuellement, ces deux-là s'accordaient parfaitement, la vie leur avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux en les faisant se rencontrer. Il aurait dû se douter que ça ne durerait pas. Abaissant sa garde, le politicien n'aurait jamais pensé que, le docteur, pourtant solide et dur comme un roc, se perdrait lui-même en chemin et qu'il entrainerait son frère dans sa chute. Apres tout, c'était "Eux deux contre le reste du monde".

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, le grand génie avait déboulé dans sa vie, subitement, simplement et lui, il l'avait suivi tout naturellement, comme s'il avait toujours été destiné à être à ses côtés et qu'il l'avait toujours su.

Parce ce que c'était lui,

Parce que c'était eux,

Parce que ça l'avait toujours été et que ça continuerait à l'être,

Pour toujours et à jamais.

* * *

Pas taper, pas taper, j'y peux rien si mon cerveau est completement tordu.

So, verdict ? *la fille terrifiée*


End file.
